Lord Farquaad
Lord Farquaad is a minor antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "Birth of A New Era" as a member of The High Council during the last days of the Clone Wars. He later makes his full reappearance in "The Chain of Memories" as one of two Big Bads of The Twisted Fairy-Tale Kingdom campaign. Story The diminutive tyrant of a small city-state of Duloc in the Twisted Fairy-Tale Kingdom, Farquaad was part of a triumvirate in the last few decades of the Old Republic. While the Supreme Chancellor held power to watch over both universes, Farquaad and his three subordinates, Roy Edward Diz - a descendant of the Great Creator's lineage, Katzen the ogre, and Franklin Wells the watchdog, held power in the High Council over most of the Disney Universe's Mortal Realm, making sure that the worlds under their jurisdiction prospered heavily through the ancient laws passed by the Coruscant Senate. It was during Farquaad's tenure that the worlds of Atlantica, Le Chateau du Damne, Agrabah, and the Pride Lands achieved much attention and notable in the Senatorial meetings. However, when the Clone Wars began due to the grumbling, rebellious intentions of the Separatist Alliance, the Triumvirate fell apart due to their lack of agreement on what to do with the situation. Farquaad was adamant on making sure the Separatists pay dearly for their insubordination, while Katzen pushed for peaceful negotiations to answer to their demands, with Wells as the mediator in the middle trying to balance both options to come to a feasible agreement. Unfortunately, Wells was murdered in an assassination attempt while on vacation by Separatist-hired mercenaries, led by Jango Fett, thus leading to the more powerful Farquaad taking control over the council and thus calling for war, with any dissenters who disagreed with his methods tried for treason and taken away. This meant Katzen was forced to resign from the Triumvirate and left the Disney Universe to seek sanctuary in the Non-Disney Universe unopposed by his rival. All the while as the war raged in the background, Farquaad continued to prove himself as Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's biggest suck-up and supporter, using the chancellor's decrees to his own benefit, forcing the Genomes of Duloc to fight alongside the Clone Army of the Republic as soldiers or stay in his massive fortress' dungeons, producing mindless pop cultural media in their own image with the intent of having civilians continue to support the war effort. Eventually, Farquaad's greed, desire for control, and support in Palpatine's methods led to his downfall, as the Chancellor was secretly the leader of the Sith Order and the mastermind of the entire war, viewing the dwarf baron as little more than a disposable pawn. When Sidious declared himself Emperor of the Universe and enacted the kill signal that he had implanted within his many Sith Apprentices to overthrow the kingdoms they had infiltrated, thus came to pass the Fall of Hollow Bastion. Farquaad was barely able to survive in the confusion by hiding in a secret bunker until the chaos was mostly over, before taking the next shuttle back to his home world to rule in relative obscurity. No one missed him for those dark 10 years that followed afterwards, with his title and position of authority all but forgotten as the Rebellion fought against Maleficent's Empire across the tattered remains of the galaxy. Appearance and Personality Category:Villains Category:BlackFrost Organization Category:Independent Villains Category:Dwarves Category:Nobility Category:Former Member of the High Council Category:Warlords Category:Non-Disney Characters